Trigger Happy
by TifaBea
Summary: As Dean and Sam are trying to find Kevin Tran, they get a lead on a different kind of weapons dealer. After a nasty run in with the King of Hell, a chain of events sets off a difficult situation. Set during season 8. Will continue into further seasons and contain a possible pairing. Still not entirely set on it.
1. Prologue

Humans, how tragically destructive we are. And sometimes there is no next time, no second chance, no time out. Sometimes it is now or never. When you already know how this will end you have no expectations of plot twists and you live every day in monotony.

A stone cast into the turbulent pond can seem like it makes no difference but I was wrong. Sitting here with only a wall watching my back while the King of Hell stood before me seemed like something straight out of a horror movie. Only I felt a calm, an acceptance and want of death. He would show no mercy…He would turn me inside out and find a way to keep my alive while doing it. Yet here I was, willing to die for my father's sins. His blood running through my veins and Crowley wanting every ounce of it. My humanity left to be tossed into the dumpster that was hell.

I had just one problem, my humanity was what was screaming out for help and it was tearing me apart.


	2. Shake Your Foundations

Common disclaimers: I do not own supernatural. Enjoy.

* * *

The cell phone vibrated on the night stand. After a minute it stopped only to start up again after a couple of seconds. Sam groaned and his hand landed on the stand, dragging the cell phone off groggily.

"What's up?" he mumbled, half dangling off the motel bed. He mumbled a few other things and hung up. The cell phone was smacked back down on the stand and Sam pulled himself out of bed.

"Dean... Get up." He said throwing a pillow at him. Dean startled and fell out of bed in a heap of blankets.

"What's… what's going on?" A hand emerged from the pile trying to find its way out for the rest of his body. He sat up innocently rubbing his eyes. They were both exhausted from the week they had had and Dean felt like whatever sleep he could get, he needed it after purgatory.

"Weapons dealer insight from Garth. He says we might be able to get ahead of the game with this one."

"Pass. We have a ton of weapons in the trunk Sammy. We'll be fine." Dean laid back down in his heap.

"Garth says it's important. The dealer only works with certain people at certain times. He got us an appointment so we need to head out. Something about witch craft weapons?" Sam pulled a shirt out of a duffel bag and slid it over his head onto his torso.

"Dammit…" Dean said muffled and finally sat up.

* * *

"I still don't get why we need to do this Sam." Dean complained as they approached an abandoned building.

"Garth knows what he's doing. I think. We wouldn't have told Bobby no." Sam replied as they neared a door that appeared to be an entrance. He looked wearily at Dean and then jammed his finger into a button, causing a buzzer to sound. Instantaneously a bucket of water rained down on their heads, a cross clanking to their feet.

"Holy water. Fantastic way to start the day." Dean stated sarcastically. A locking mechanism released and the door swung open. Sam pulled the wet hair from his eyes and smoothed it back before stepping in. The inside of the building also looked run down and dank. The door swung shut behind them causing him to jump. Dean pulled his jacket back exposing the 1911 Colt on his hip. His hand rested lightly on it. Rounding the corner they saw an old truck on a dirt floor. Two legs with brown leather boots sticking out from underneath it.

"I didn't sign up for the Wizard of Oz." Dean said smirking at Sam. He rolled his eyes and started forward, taking the two cement steps down into the dirt.

"Names please?" a voice asked from underneath.

Sam's brow furrowed, "Sam and uh… Dean Winchester?" He said almost with uncertainty. The voice wasn't at all what he expected and his facial expression mirrored Deans. Confusion.

The person slid out from underneath with nimble ease. A girl in her mid-twenties sat before them. Her eyes were bright green from behind her grease and dirt covered face. Her brown hair was tied back into a messy ponytail with a bandana rolled up and tied at the nape of her neck to keep her bangs out of her face. She stood with a nonchalant look on her face, her stature an easy 5'8" and slender frame. "What can I do you boys for?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

Dean bit his knuckle trying to keep his comments to himself. She didn't seem to notice and grabbed a towel from the bed of the truck, wiping her hands down with it. Keeping her distance she stopped about 6 feet away, just out of arms reach. When Sam took a step forward thrusting his hand out in an attempt to be polite and shake her hand, she took a step back. She reached back for a concealed weapon in her pants and Sam noticed the runes running up and down her left arm.

He cleared his throat and lowered his hand, "Garth sent us? Said you had some weapons we might be interested in."

She let her arm fall to her side, "Names' Asher Abrams." She glanced over at Dean and added, "At your service." Turning on her heal she beckoned them to follow. Sam looked over at Dean catching a shit eating grin, he gave him a dirty look and followed.

"So… This place yours?" Dean mustered finally, following Asher down a dark hallway.

"Have you seen anyone else?" She replied.

"Good point. Seems like a girl like yourself is in the wrong business."

Sam felt like dying inside, Dean always seemed to dig the hole a little deeper than it needed to be.

"Seems like a boy like you would know how to behave around a lady." Asher said smoothly. "I thought John would've taught you to be more respectful."

"How do you know our father?" Sam asked speeding up his pace with his hands jammed in his pockets.

"My grandfather knew your father. I remember seeing him in here a lot."

"Your grandfather is he…"

"Gone? Yes. Demons. You know the run down from there." She said curtly.

Dean suddenly remembered the place. His father would make the boys wait in the car while he would venture in. As a boy it was his responsibility to keep Sam entertained while his father was dealing business.

Asher stopped at a door that had a touchpad. She placed her palm on it and the door slid open revealing a detailed room lined with cedar wood and polished counters. "This will mostly be a training seminar because you can make most of the things I have. But the runes… well… That's my specialty." The boys followed her silently into the room and she slid with ease behind the counter. "First things first. Demon bullets. Simple Pentagram." She leaned over the counter and set the bullet down. "You can do this one yourself."

She then pulled a gun from the back of her pants and laid it on the table. It was a Colt Anaconda laced with intricate symbols engraved into it.

"How in the hell did you conceal that?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"Very carefully." Asher replied with a sideways grin. The first they'd seen since their arrival. "Now these runes give you an advantage. A definite setback for demons you need to stagger. While bullets and guns won't kill them, this gun gives you an advantage."

"How much for your fancy doodles?" Dean asked.

"Not for sale." She said sliding it back and putting it back into a holster. "But. This is." Sliding a wooden door over on the case revealed many weapons like a gun shop would display. "As a disclaimer I'd like to say, I don't deal in cash."

"I can help you with that sweetheart." Dean said with a perverted grin.

Asher leaned over the counter with an innocent smile on her face. "You're kind of like a city transit bus, everyone gets a ride, but they all get off disappointed."

Sam pursed his lips trying to suppress a smile. "Where were we?"

"Payment?" She said sweetly taking in Dean's expression happily. "I take favors, as payment."


	3. Time

Asher watched the boys leave and locked the doors and window behind them. She grabbed a bucket of paint and began to paint wards on the building. More so than normal. She felt it necessary dealing with the Winchesters. Anywhere they went trouble seemed to follow but she was willing to risk it at this point.

_"You need what?" Sam asked_

_ "Just a simple artifact. It's a lexicon. That's all you need to know. Then I'll show you my pocket ace." _

_ "How do we know you aren't bluffing?"_

_ "You don't. That's up to you. But I know…" She paused looking at them with seriousness, "I know you boys really need what I have." _

And with that they had set off, no more questions asked. Asher's heart pounded against her chest and she felt faint. She fell to her knees with the bucket of paint thudding into the dirt beside her. She sat gingerly against her grandfather's truck and rubbed her forehead with her fingers in a circular motion, letting the vision seep into her mind.

* * *

Getting the lexicon had been easy and the boys weren't sure why Asher had such disdain for vampire colonies. They had been dispatched with ease and found the lexicon exactly where she had said it was in the bookshelf in the foyer. They took off for South Haven, Michigan again in the Impala, dead of night. Sam was flipping through the book with a flash light, a look of confusion on his face.

"What's in it?" Dean asked, miffed at the lack of music during the long car ride.

"As usual. Nothing I can read or understand. I do recognize some of the symbols. They match some on the walls of her garage and on the gun she showed us." Sam squinted at the pages in the faint light from the dying flashlight.

"What do you think she needs this for then?"

"I don't know… Maybe there's more than what she knows. Seems like an ancient book."

"You sure we should give it to her?"

"I mean, we might not know if it's something dangerous. Sure wish Cas was here to give us a heads up."

Dean winced at the mention of Cas' name. He felt guilt well up in his chest along with the anguish of losing a friend in purgatory.

Sam looked over at him, "You ok?"

"Yeah, just trying to figure out this new hoodoo nonsense." Dean lied.

* * *

Two hours later they finally made it to South Haven and turned down the long dirt road. The night made the trees appear eerie and a faint glow appeared at the end of the road. Sam sat forward trying to refocus his eyes on the ever growing light in front of them. By the time they got close they could make out flames licking the night sky and smoke rising out from every orifice in Asher's garage. Pulling up, they saw a figure hunched over sitting in the dirt. Dean and Sam jumped out of the car rushing towards her. She had her knees pulled up to her chest and hands folded across them. Two duffel bags sat next to her ridged body.

"Asher!" Sam called out as he neared her. She stood suddenly and in the flicker flame lighting they could see her, blood ran up to her elbows and spattered across her white tank top. A gash was cut deep into her left arm, the one coated in runes that were now smeared and destroyed. Before the boys could get out another word she shoved a duffle bag at Dean almost knocking the air out of him. She stomped by them, mumbling to herself. She tripped over a rock and fell forward, the duffle bag she had carried spill out its contents into the driveway. Asher cursed out loud, slamming her fist into the ground, causing the gravel to dig deeper into her wounded hands. The tears came, dirt, blood and grime smearing down her face. Within seconds Sam was at her side and grabbed her right arm helping her stand.

"You need to get that taken care of..." He said pointedly looking at the gash pouring more blood out.

Normally, Dean would oppose to blood covered women in the back of his prized vehicle but he noticed the shadows shifting unnaturally in the night. They seemed to be approaching cautiously. "Sammy! Get her in the car now!" He yelled running to the spilled bag and piling the contents back in as fast as he could.

Sam pushed the seat forward helping Asher in. He got in after her, pulling the duffel bags in hastily as Dean shoved them at him. He slammed the seat back against Sam's legs and shut the door. The tires scratched off on the gravel as he backed up and took off back into the night.

Most of the car ride was silent. Bloody rags riddled the floor as Sam worked to get the jagged cut in Asher's arm sewn shut. She hadn't made a peep while he worked and even looked as if she was drifting. He checked her pulse, it felt weak. "Hey, don't fall asleep, I need you to stay awake. You've lost too much blood." She didn't seem to hear him and put her head against the window, her face dead pan into the night.

She never did fall asleep even up until Dean finally pulled over into a motel for the night. They all got out of the car in silence. Sam stole a garbage bag and filled it with the rags, stowing it in a dumpster as concealed as he could get it.

Asher slowly got out of the car wincing, her injuries catching up to her finally. Dean tried to help her out but she stayed put, sitting on the bottom door frame willing her legs to do it themselves. When they finally responded to her silent pleas and the meager shreds of dignity she had left, she stood and walked slowly to the room. Sam gave Dean a concerned look. They were both thoroughly confused and followed her in with duffel bags in tow. She took the light blue bag covered in blood from Dean and went into the bathroom, only emerging an hour later with the blood and grime washed away. She was a pale girl, much more so than they had thought, though Sam thought it was attributed to blood loss. Scratches lined her arms and the gash was beginning to look bruised and nasty. The duffel bag was tossed aside and she looked wearily at them both. "You boys are more trouble than you are worth…"

Without hesitation she picked the red duffel up and unzipped it, tossing it to Dean's feet. It had several weapons in it. All with the carvings Sam had saw in the book. "Your payment, although I think you owe me a garage." Asher looked at them, the verge of a break down seemed eminent. Instead, she sat down on the side of the bed Dean was occupying and laid down. He went to protest but stopped, everything she had in life had gone up in flames that night and she had still held up her end of the deal. Sam grinned at him stupidly and patted the bed next to him. Dean shuddered at the thought of sharing a bed with Sam. The rules were you got a bed to yourself. He fought with himself internally before smiling back at Sam and laying down where he already was. Sam looked at him in disbelief, Dean was often ballsy but not crazy. He shrugged and turned off the light and laid down in his bed, only after making wards on the doors and walls.

* * *

A/N

Hope you are liking it so far. I'm a person of few words, I just like to write. This will mostly take place during Season 8 and continue into 9 possibly. I hope I'm not confusing you, the pieces of the puzzle will come together soon enough.

I do not own Supernatural nor the songs that each chapter is titled after.


	4. Damn

If Dean thought he had won against Sam by sleeping next to a chick he had just met, he was wrong. A pillow was clutched to his chest as he lay on his back staring at the dark ceiling. The digital clock next to his head read 4:34 AM. This night was going to be long if he didn't try to get his mandatory four hours of sleep. Asher shifted in her sleep making him tense up and hold his breath. She rolled over slowly pulling the blankets up to her chin and letting out a soft breath of air. Dean's eyes wandered over to her, checking to make sure she wasn't staring at him. Her facial expression was softened and her eyes closed. '_Definitely in deep sleep…' _he thought to himself, releasing the breath he had been holding. Slowly but surely he drifted off himself, willing himself to stay put.

* * *

The light filtered in from the loosely curtained windows across the bed spread where Asher lay. She finally opened her eyes and stretched, wincing in pain as she did so. The night came flooding back to her thoughts and she sat up leaning over, once again willing her legs to work. As she tried to sort out her thoughts she heard the door to the motel open and the Winchesters stepped in. Her stomach twisted. It was because of them this happened. Because of her own stupidity of interacting with them in the first place. The book. Suddenly she stood, "Where's the Lexicon?"

The boys stood in the doorway with bags of groceries and a box of donuts. Dean nodded toward the kitchen table where it lay, just like she remembered it. Asher approached the table and sat down, the Lexicon sitting in front of her. She didn't seem to notice when Dean placed a glass of orange juice in front of her with a glazed donut. When she finally moved she pushed the items aside and pulled the book closer, opening it gingerly and her face looking almost childlike.

"Drink up. You need to get something in you before we get down to the nitty gritty." Dean said pulling out a box and tossing it on the table where he soon sat down. She didn't seem to hear him as she flipped through the pages, pulling a strand of hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear. After a few moments she reached for the orange juice, sipping it slowly while her eyes scanned runes. Sam watched her with interest, leaving his breakfast on the plate as well while Dean opened up the box containing a cherry pie. When Asher finally broke away from the book she eyed Dean with interest. "What is that?"

"Whats it look like sweet cheeks. It's pie" Dean replied before stuffing another fork full in his mouth.

She stared at him for a moment confused. "What is pie?"

Dean stopped chewing for a moment, a blank look on his face. "What?" He mustered finally. He grabbed a plastic fork laying on the table and stabbed at a piece, handing the fork to her. "You're kidding me right?"

Asher looked at the pie like it was a foreign object not meant to enter her stomach. She slowly reached out and took the fork from Dean. Slowly she placed the pie in her mouth and chewed.

"This is strange." She said with her mouthful. "Is this breakfast food? Grandpa never brought this kind of stuff home."

Sam raised his eyebrows for a moment and continued eating. Dean still sat with an incredulous look on his face. Asher didn't seem to notice and drank another swig of her orange juice before standing and going to her bag once more, leaving the book behind. She disappeared into the bathroom and returned, changed into a similar outfit she had worn yesterday. Once more she had runes marked up her left arm, only a bandage covering the gash from the previous night. Sitting back down at the table the boys looked at her, expecting answers to the many questions they had. Asher pulled a piece of charcoal out and smiled. A first real smile they had seen. "I need your left arms before I tell you anything."

"How do we know that's safe and what for?" Dean asked sitting back.

"I can't say yet." She said firmly.

Sam put his arm down, not hesitating. "What are you doing Sammy? How do you know this isn't witchcraft or some more hoodoo nonsense?" Dean demanded.

Sam started to withdraw his arm slowly but Asher grabbed it with lightning speed. Before she could pull the charcoal piece from behind her ear Dean grabbed her arm where it was bandaged, applying enough pressure for her to wince in pain. "Don't you dare touch my brother."

She didn't release Sam's arm nor did Sam attempt to pull away. Dean squeezed the wound harder and she looked him dead in the eyes, tears welling. "Please. Trust me. I can't say much more." Asher pleaded. Dean gritted his teeth, the blood starting to seep through her bandage.

Sam looked at Dean seriously, "Dean, you trusted Benny. He pulled you through purgatory after you took a chance on him. I want to do the same. We won't get any answers if we don't." Dean angrily let go of her arm and she let go of Sam's. Withdrawing back into the chair she bit her lip, trying to see through the blinding pain. Her adrenaline had gotten her through it last night but it was gone today.

"Fine but I go first." Dean said thumping his left arm onto the table. Asher looked at the blood covered bandage but decided to go with it anyway. She pulled the charcoal from behind her ear with her good arm and looked at Dean for reassurance.

"It won't hurt… It's merely safety precaution." Asher said, almost in an inaudible whisper.

"Didn't seem to work last night did it?" Dean replied.

She pursed her lips and began to draw. Within a few minutes, the same delicate runes danced up Dean's arm, no pain as promised. Sam already had his arm ready, eager to know what had happened the night before. When Asher finished she tucked the charcoal back behind her ear and sat back once again. Drumming her fingers on the table, her facial expression returned to that of the night before, pure seriousness and anguish. Leaning back against her chair she prepared for a long conversation.

"I'll start with the runes on your arms. They ward angels from hearing what you are saying. Its my way of flying under the radar. No one likes an arms dealer with weapons that can kill an angel."

"Wait. You didn't show us that. Kind of important don't you think?" Dean said sitting forward, concerned about angel killing but relieved the charcoal on his arms wasn't a hex.

"What do you think my pocket ace was?" Asher eyed him sassily and leaned forward pulling up her pant leg. She revealed another Colt. This one was a Python. She laid it on the table, its stainless steel was polished and shone brightly. It was also engraved with strange wording and runes. She lifted the back of her shirt and pulled the Anaconda back out, laying it at an angle from the other.

"The Python is my angel dispatcher, the Anaconda is my demon dispatcher. In the bag I gave you, are weapons that I will customize for you. Payment for this book." Asher eyed the book and bit her lip. "The book was written by my grandfather. It's a guide to these runes and the scripture. An enchantment if you will for the guns. But so much more lies in there. I just haven't seen it in ages since he died." She paused, taking a swig or orange juice and swishing it around her mouth. She swallowed hard, trying to get the knot out of her throat. Nine years should have healed a wound but the only person she had ever known had been taken from her so suddenly. Her facial expression changed to sorrow, "Its funny, someone who has the ability to create such powerful weapons, dies with his throat torn out by a vampire."

Sam leaned in, eyeing the guns that lay on the table. "You can touch them, they won't hurt you." She said casually, trying to crack a smile. "I don't know much, but I know weapons. Inside and out. My grandfather always said if you have hands that are good at doing something, do it."

Sam reached out and picked up the Python. He inspected it and aimed it at the kitchen sink, checking out the sights on it. Dean still sat staring at her like she was about to set the place on fire, always cautious when dealing with situations he wasn't familiar with.

Asher leaned against the table folding her hands together and looking at the table. Her brow furrowed and she grimaced, recounting last night's events in her mind.

"So how old were you when your grandfather… passed?" Dean asked picking nervously at a knot in the table.

"Sixteen." She replied.

"You've been alone since then?"

"Yeah. With the occasional hunter or whatever being wandering in for weapons." She stopped for a moment, she smiled recalling John visiting. "Your dad stopped in for about a week. Helped me with my grandpa's truck. He was a good man. Then just last week, Garth stopped in. He's a regular. Said something about you boys having a tough time, Demons on your ass and Angels interfering. I had never once shown anyone my guns. Never replicated because I was too scared to let it into the wrong hands. I owed John. He always stopped to check in on me. So I took a chance and that ended in hell fire. "

"But you never once gave him the opportunity for the guns you had?" Sam asked putting the Python down again.

"No…"Asher sighed, "I gave him something better. Who do you think told him about Samuel Colt?"

"Wait, you gave our dad the information about the Colt?! Do you know how to make the bullets?" Sam asked. Dean actually leaned forward, suddenly trusting.

"No." She replied pointedly. "Doesn't really matter, the gun is gone right?"

"Yeah…" Sam said, disappointed.

"You never did tell us what happened last night." Dean leaned against the table, now only a foot or two separated them.

"Crowley showed his mug." Asher looked at him dead in the eyes. "He tried to cut me a deal. Wanted me to rat you out, where you went, what you said. When I said no… he torched the place. Left some of his cronies to deal with me. They didn't know about the Anaconda, but they got to me before I could shoot them. I gather what I could in the bags and found the doors all locked from the outsides. Too bad I have secret ways out. Didn't get away unscathed but… I got away with enough…" Sam suddenly splashed her with a canteen filled with holy water in the face.

The look on her dripping face was priceless. "Really?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just checking…" Sam sheepishly replied sitting back, placing the cap back on.

"Anyway. I forgot one thing and I intend to go back for it." Asher said wiping her face off with a napkin Dean tossed her.

"There's no way we are letting you go back in there sweet pea" Dean retorted, looking at her like she was a psycho.

"You'd stop me? I'll do your guns and get the hell out of your hair. Doesn't matter now." Asher replied standing up. Dean shot Sam a look as if asking his silent opinion. When none came he stood up, grabbing her by the forearm before she could walk away. She turned to look at him, her face grim.

"Crowley will turn you inside out if he knows where you are and that we are involved." Dean's face was fixed. She looked down where he had her arm and pulled away, scowling.

"What do you want me to do? I can't run forever. I'll put a bullet in his skull." She sneered.

"Because that worked last night right?" He asked.

Her face softened and turned grave.

"You can stay with us until we figure this all out. Sound good?" Sam said standing and trying to break up the tenseness is the air. He seemed like the diplomat between the two brothers.

She sighed, defeated. "Alright. But no babysitting. I go where I want, when I want."

"Afraid we can't agree to that. Can't compromise our position." Dean stated.

Defeated, Asher walked away and began to go through the bag of guns. She maneuvered the desk in the motel room and set up bright lights around it. For the remainder of the day and most of the night she toiled on the hand guns, engraving them with care and not uttering a word to the Winchesters.


	5. Stairway to Heaven

Dean woke in the middle of the night to find Asher fast asleep at the desk, weapons scattered all over it. He got up and walked over to her, shutting the desk light off. "Asher, come on…" He said trying to coax her to him so he could get her to a bed. She raised her head up groggily and mumbled something but came to him just the same. He helped her over to the bed and covered her up. He sat at the end of the bed, still groggy himself but still felt odd sharing a bed with someone. He hadn't shared a bed since Sammy grew out of his dependency stage as a child. After a bit Dean gave up trying to fight it and laid back down next to her. He stayed in the same position as the night before, a pillow tucked into his arms laying on his back.

* * *

The next morning the Winchesters decided it was time to move on to another motel. Asher had overheard them talking about a boy they were looking for but had no leads on his whereabouts. Instead, after everything was packed they headed out towards Salina, Kansas with a lead on strange disappearances. Asher sat in the backseat, her head swimming. Everything felt foggy so she laid her head down on the leather seat, drifting off. Sam looked back at her, she was always so quiet and reserved. He looked over at Dean who had drifted off into his own thoughts. "What are we going to do with her?" He asked finally.

"Hang on to her until we figure out the connection with Crowley. Then she can go." Dean said rubbing his eye, tired from the night before.

"She virtually has no experience in the real world. How will she survive? She only knows how to kill things." Sam tried to reason.

"Maybe we can set her up at a shop again? She will be ok." Dean said casually.

Sam shot him a sideways glance, thinking it wouldn't be that easy. He didn't realize how right he was.

When the car pulled to a stop, Asher awoke with her hair in a mess. She sat up suddenly and tried to manage it with her fingers. Sam took one look at her and chuckled to himself. Her muscles seemed absolutely fatigued when she went to get her duffel bag from the trunk. Trying to lift it she let it go, her face contorted with confusion. Her head began to swim again at the strain.

"You ok?" Sam asked, placing a hand on Asher's arm.

"I'm not sure whats… whats going on… "She stammered.

"Maybe you got an infection from that wound… I thought I cleaned it well. We will check it out when we get inside." He grabbed her bag and helped her in to the apartment. She sat down on the end of the bed and flipped the TV on while Sam un-bandaged her arm.

"Dean, you want to run to the store and grab some peroxide, I'm all out in the kit." Sam yelled towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, no problem." Dean still had a spaced out look on his face when he left. Sam turned to Asher with concern on his face. "You two are acting strange."

She didn't reply. A soap opera ran on the TV. He wasn't sure if she was actually watching it or just out of it. Her wound still looked fresh, like it hadn't healed at all and the stitches were already dissolving. He started with pulling them out so he could reset the wound once Dean got back. Asher didn't move the entire process.

* * *

When Dean returned a bit later he looked like he had seen a ghost. Sam was sitting at the dinette table with his laptop, drinking a beer. He chuckled for a moment, "You look like you've, well…I was going to say you look like you've seen a ghost but you'd probably be stoked. " Dean seemed to wave his comment off.

"Uh, you okay?" Dean asked, trying to be casual.

"Yeah, I'm cool." Sam said casually.

"What's up?" Dean asked setting the six pack of beer down.

"Well, this kid went missing from a preschool." Sam leaned back in his chair and folded his hands behind his head.

Dean cleared his throat "That sucks. And? "

"And at the same time he vanished, a surprise tornado hit, lasted maybe 20 seconds, then, shazam! Back to perfect weather."

"And they pooh-pooh climate change." Dean said cracking open his beer and taking a swig.

Sam chuckled, "Yeah. Well, similar wackiness has happened over the past few weeks in other places. Uh, Tulsa, a bus driver vanishes and a river gets overrun with frogs, New Mexico...a mailman disappears, the earth splits open" He scrolled down the page a bit.

" All right. So, you thinking demons?"

"Yeah, possibly, but I mean, this stuff was major. These folks have nothing in common - no religious affiliations, different hometowns, all ages."

"Why would demons want them?"

"Why do demons want anything?" Sam questioned.

"Uh, so, we on this?"

"Yep" Sam said shortly.

"Where's the kid?" Dean asked, suddenly aware she was nowhere in sight.

Sam closed his laptop and frowned. "She wasn't feeling good so I suggested she take a shower, maybe it'll take the edge off? I wrapped the wound with saran wrap. Don't laugh." He said looking at Dean.

"Innovative." Dean complemented.

"I don't understand why it's not healing at all. It still looks fresh." Sam got up and took the bag that Dean had put on the table next to the beer.

"I'll go check on her, you get set up." Dean said walking toward the bathroom. He knocked on the door, "Hey sweet pea. You in there?" When no answer came to his slight sarcasm of pet names, he looked over at Sam, who shrugged back at him. "Asher!" He said a bit louder. No answer came again. Dean pulled out a switch blade and jimmied the door open. She lay in the bottom of the tub with the water running down on her from the shower head. Looking up at him, her face was blank.

"You ok?" Dean asked stepping in to the bathroom with caution. Her clothing was still on including her boots and water dripped down her face.

"It feels good…" was all she could manage to say, mustering a small smile.

Dean sighed, flinging the curtain open and shutting the water off. "You scared me for a moment kid." He got down and pulled her up to her feet. Asher stepped out of the shower shakily with the help from Dean and slowly made her way to the kitchen where Sam had set up a sterile area to stitch her arm back up.

"She doesn't look good Sammy. Maybe we should just take her to the hospital." Dean said watching her sit.

"I'll be fine…" She said wincing as Sam started to take the saran wrap off. Water trailed through the motel as Dean retraced his steps to go get a towel. He returned and placed it around her good arm and down her back, trying to tuck it around her torso to keep the heat in. The stitches went fast and Asher seemed to now feel each time the needle entered her skin and the burn of the peroxide. When Sam finished, he delicately wrapped the wound back up.

* * *

Dean sat on the laptop that night while Asher slept soundly next to him, though she was covered in sweat and running a fever. A storm raged on outside and flashes of lightning lit the sky. Dean sighed tearing his gaze away from the laptop when a crack of thunder shook the motel room. In an instant Castiel was outside of the window, staring in. Dean carefully got off of the bed trying not to wake Asher. He went to the window and looked out at an empty motel parking lot. Castiel was gone. Sam sat up, still half asleep.

"Dean? What's going on? Are you all right?" Sam rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"I don't know. I just saw something." Dean stared intently, trying to make any shape out of the darkness.

"Uh, you saw what?" Sam got up slowly to come see what he was seeing.

"Cas."

"Cas? Where?"

"Right there. And… and earlier, on the road." Dean paused, "I feel like I'm seeing him."

"That's not possible, I mean, you said it yourself." Sam said, now standing next to Dean. "You made it out and he didn't, right?"

"I tried so damn hard to get us the hell out of there." Dean's guilt came flooding back to his mind.

"I know you did."

"You know, I could have pulled him out. I just don't understand why he didn't try harder." Dean stood defeated still staring out the window into the night, hoping that Cas would show back up.

"Dean. You did everything you could." Sam said trying to console Dean in the best way he could.

"Yeah, but why do I feel like crap? "

"Survivor's guilt? If you let it, this is gonna keep messing with you... You got to walk past it." Sam went back and laid down in bed.

Dean finally gave up and closed the curtain, returning to bed. Asher was now consuming his part of the bed as well. He sighed and gently moved her arm. He frowned at the touch. Her arm felt like it was on fire.

* * *

A/N

Sorry for all the text. Still trying to get this story to braid with the main story line. The next chapter will be a big reveal chapter and launch from there into the rest of the story. Hope you all like this so far, I appreciate all of the Favorites and Follows. Let me know how I am doing :)


	6. Unknown Soldier

_Crowley stood in front of her, his toothy grin felt almost painful. "Hello there Mutt." He had his hands shoved in his pockets as he walked towards her slowly. Red flames swirled around them viciously and licked her body hungrily, as if they were alive. Asher tried to respond but no words came out, her throat felt dry. He snapped his fingers and she had shackles on her hands and feet. He pulled a hand out of his pocket and pushed her down to her knees. She weakly succumbed and looked up at him. So much she wanted to say but her mouth couldn't form words._

"_Good little mutt aren't you…" he said walking around her. "How have you been? Swell I'm sure." She felt a sharp pain in her arm as he tore it open all over again. Crying out in pain she crouched over, her forehead touching the scorching limestone beneath her. He pulled her back up and slit his hand open, pouring his blood into her wound._

* * *

Asher awoke, sweat coming from every pore in her body. She sat up gasping for breath, her throat still burning.

She lay in bed wide awake for the rest of the night, rolled away from Dean pretending to sleep. When the sun finally shone through the curtains she got up slowly as to not wake him up. She turned the shower on and ran ice cold water. After stripping out of her sweat covered clothes, she stepped in. Asher peeled the blood covered bandage from her arm and dropped it to the bottom of the tub. Her stiches were still intact. She breathed a sigh of relief as her dream had felt so real.

Asher changed into fresh clothes and bandaged her arm after getting out. Out of nowhere she felt sick. The little content of her stomach emptied in the toilet, mostly consisting of blood. She felt feint but stood up anyway. Men's voices came from the kitchen and there was a voice she didn't recognize. Cautiously, her bare feet padded out of the bathroom and she froze. A dirty man sat in the chair talking to the Winchesters. "Castiel…" she said softly

Dean looked up at her, "Holy hell…" He quickly went to her surveying the blood as smeared from her mouth down her white tank. "Ash…" She put her hand up to stop him. "I'm fine."

Castiel stood slowly, the look on his face incredulous. "What have you boys gotten into now…" He said softly, approaching Asher almost with caution. "You can't have this… this is beyond you…"

"This?" Sam asked, "She's a human being not an object."

"This is no 'being' you want around Sam." Castiel now stood in front of her, "She is an abomination of the worst kind."

Dean took a step back suddenly not so sure. "What is she a werewolf or something?"

"Don't be silly Dean… She's dangerous… but not a direct threat." Castiel said grimacing at Dean's comment.

"What didn't you tell us Asher…"Dean said looking back at her. Her gaze met his, her face brazen.

"It didn't matter. It doesn't now. It doesn't define who I am." Asher said trying to stand her ground.

Castiel looked at her with sorrow. "I'm sworn to kill you, you know that."

"I know…" Asher said taking a step closer to close the distance between them.

"Wait." Sam interjected. "I don't understand."

"She is Nephilim." Castiel said finally, staring into her eyes. Asher didn't stand down despite her condition.

"Offspring of Human and Angel…" She said finishing the explanation.

"Wait. What?" Sam asked stepping forward and standing next to Cas.

"Can you heal her?" Dean asked casually.

Castiel shot him a shocked look. "Dean. I'm supposed to dispose of her."

"Plans change Cas. She's innocent and hasn't done anything wrong." He replied, a bit gruffer than usual.

Castiel sighed, "Dean please…"

"Cas." He stepped toward Asher taking her arm. "Please."

"Dean don't…" She began but was cut off by Castiel's fingers being placed on her forehead.

Dean caught her swiftly, looking at Cas alarmed as he laid her limp body on the bed.

"I healed her." Cas stated simply. "It make take her a day or two to come to though, she was tainted with demon blood."

"Demon blood? Nephilim? What the hell is going on here?" Sam demanded, usually the more calm of the brothers.

"Let's start at the beginning. God created humans. There were some angels who couldn't resist the beauty of mortal women. Thus the Nephilim were born. Although they were thought to be extinct long ago… I don't know who would have created such a monstrosity." Castiel said waving a hand in Asher's direction.

"Why are Nephilim monstrosities? She looks like a human being to me." Sam replied sitting down on the bed next to her.

"Yes… She does. But she has Grace. It's not something God created… It was never meant to be. "

"That explains why she was raised by her grandfather and never knew her dad." Dean said trying to shake off the overload of information he was receiving.

Castiel looked sadly at her. "I don't know what to tell you both… On one hand she could be useful, very agile and a fighter for sure. But. Her blood is valuable. Her purity… It could be an attractant for unwanted guests such as demons. If she already had a run in with Crowley, he will be searching for her. Many powerful spells can be cast from Nephilim blood, I imagine the King of Hell has his own agenda."

"So if we cast her out, " Dean ran a hand through his hair, "She's going to be killed, possibly used in some kind of spell and knowing Crowley, that spell is meant to do something huge?"

"Possibly." Castiel said unperturbed.

The Winchesters sat dumb founded looking at Cas. Sam looked to Dean, "We can't do this Dean, this could be bigger than us."

"Cas said she could hold her own, if we toss her out it could be another flood of Demons or something worse. I don't know Sammy. "

"Either way, I hope you both make the right decision." Castiel shrugged. "For now you still need to find Kevin Tran and I have a good lead."

* * *

A/N Sorry for the short update, but it's essentially the kickoff of the story. Hope you enjoyed it. Review and let me know what you think?

Also I am changing the story line a bit. It will weave in and out of what happened in the series.


	7. Human

**A/N Sorry for the length in between updates, was on vacation and then deathly sick. Anywho. Hope you enjoy the chapter! Reviews are appreciated! EDIT: If you have come here for a second time because of an update notification it is because I added a prologue to the story and had to shift the chapters. I will be posting another chapter shortly :) Thank you to everyone who has watched and followed this so far, it means a lot! Any feedback is truly taken into account.**

* * *

Asher awoke with blankets tucked in close to her and pillows splayed around her. She tiredly nuzzled the blankets for comfort and sighed deeply, taking in the quiet moment that she rarely got. The sun shone brightly through the curtains and she wasn't sure if she wanted to leave the false safety of the bed. Asher's memories flooded back to her and she realized she was alive and well. The last few days of her life she had felt lost and the world was hazy. _Crowley. _She thought sitting up suddenly. There was no one else in the motel room and a note was smoothed on the table next to her.

_Be back as soon as possible. Stay put._

Asher scoffed, her usual attitude back in full outfit. She swung her feet over the bed with a thump and got what clean clothes she could find. After a quick shower and pulling her boots on, she grabbed an empty back pack Dean had left lying on the table. She stuffed it with the cash and belongings that weren't ruined from her duffel bag. Asher slung it over her back and pulled her hair back into a messy pony tail before heading out the door, slamming it behind her.

* * *

Dean and Sam were exhausted from the previous two days events. They had found Kevin successfully after a nasty run in with demons. They returned back to the motel room late at night and headed in, body's aching. They found the bed empty and Asher nowhere to be found.

"Son of a bitch…" Dean groaned. "I need my mandatory 4 hours before I can deal with this…"

Sam double checked the motel and found nothing. On the table the note they had left had been scribbled out, only to be rewrote in Asher's writing.

_Be back as soon as possible. __Stay put__._

"Well someone is feeling better." Sam said sarcastically. He flung himself down on the bed, not caring that his clothes were caked in demon blood.

Dean sat at the end on his bed. "What should we do?"

"From the note, I'd say she plans on returning." Sam said looking over at him.

"What if Crowley has her right now? Then we are fucked." Dean said irritably running his hands over his face.

"Ask Cas?" Sam had his trademark no-sas face on with his sideways smirk.

Dean sighed… "Cas."

Castiel appeared in front of them surprisingly fast.

"Well that didn't take as long as normal." Dean said sarcastically.

"Nephilim missing?" Cas asked, glancing around the room, almost with a look of satisfaction.

Dean gave him a look. "Can you locate her?"

Cas squinted for a second as if staring into blank space. "No." He said finally after a moment.

"Well her wards are working. That's good to know." Sam said stripping off his shirt and throwing it to the side of the bed.

Cas stood thoughtfully for a moment. "Are you going after her?"

"I think we can afford some time." Sam said, "She's a big girl. I don't think you give her enough credit."

Cas looked impatient.

"Sorry Cas," Dean said finally giving in. Cas disappeared and Dean headed to the bathroom, irate, to shower.

* * *

Asher approached the motel shoving her hands into her jean pockets. Her hair blew lightly in the cold morning air and her jacket hugged her chin providing extra warmth. As she tapped on the door she rocked back on her heels, releasing a breath of air that seemed to hang as a light fog. No answer came for a few moments and she shoved her hands back into her pockets, her shoulders slouching in defeat. Suddenly the door opened a crack and Sam peeked outside, she knew he held a gun to the other side of the door. He sighed and let the gun fall to his side, gesturing her to come in. Dean lay on the bed still fast asleep and Sam took a seat at the dining room table. His lap top sat in front of him, his gaze fixed on the screen.

"So… Whats the news?" Asher asked awkwardly sitting down.

"Just looking for another case." Sam said calmly.

Asher sat in awkward silence for a few minutes and leaned back in her chair. Dean stirred in his sleep and she cringed a bit. Sam looked up from the laptop and raised an eyebrow.

"Jumpy any?' he asked with a smirk.

"No, just… don't think you guys will understand why I never said anything. I know he won't." She answered grimly, pulling her hair back into a messy ponytail.

Sam smirked and leaned back in his chair. "He's a softy. Just haven't seen it yet. So why did you hide that tiny detail from us?"

Asher sighed and leaned forward. Resting her chin on the palm of her hand she looked at Sam in the eyes. "Most people frown upon what I am or think I'm crazy. It's why my grandfather sheltered me. I might know how to shank something easily but I couldn't tell you who the president was." She smiled and looked out the window, "I remember he would take me on hunts every now and then, he never liked the life of a hunter but he did it to protect me."

Sam stood up and went to the fridge, he grabbed a carton of orange juice out and slid it across the table to her. "I know the feeling, "he started, before sitting back down with his own orange juice. "My dad did everything for us… We just never realized it until it was too late."

"Parenting at its finest eh?" She smiled and poured herself a glass. Asher sat back sipping it gingerly, glancing over as the blankets started to shift on the bed. Dean uncovered his head sleepily, looking around unsure of where he was.

"Sleeping a lot, sleeping beauty? That's a first." Sam said grinning. Dean mumbled something incoherently before his eyes rested on Asher.

"She's alive. That's just great." Dean remarked sarcastically before swinging his legs off of the bed.

"I can go at any time." She shot back suddenly fiery. He just looked over at her, exhaustion splayed over his face.

"And where would you go? Home?" He stood pulling a shirt on he found laid out on the chair in front of him.

Asher grimaced, "Gotta start somewhere…"

"Is that a death wish? Because I'm pretty sure you haven't been completely honest here." Dean retorted pulling the chair out from the dining room table and sitting down.

"What did Cas tell you while you were 'out'" She asked hesitantly.

"Look," Sam began, "If you want our help, we are just saying we have to know the details. And if by helping you puts us in danger we need a heads up."

"I never asked for your help." She stated. "I was perfectly fine with Castiel taking me out of the equation."

"So you do have a death wish." Dean said flatly while pouring himself a glass of orange juice.

Asher's face went suddenly fixed. "I don't exactly have a long life span ahead of me… If you haven't noticed there aren't very many of us. I've never met anyone like me." She said quietly. "It really would've been helpful because Crowley is after my blood. The night he came to my warehouse… He wasn't looking for you. He followed you of course… somehow he knew. The cut on my arm was from him, it was almost like he was experimenting with my blood. He added his own into my wound. I don't know anything else…"

"And you just left last night when he's out there looking for you?" Sam asked surprised.

"I'm not afraid... "She replied.

"You would be if you knew what he is capable of." Dean said, memories of Hell replaying back in his mind. He shoved them away quickly.

Sam took a look at his laptop raising an eye brow. "In the meantime, I might have found something interesting until we figure out what Crowley is looking for."

Asher stared out the window, dazed and in her own world.

Sam glanced at Dean who was studying her and waved a hand in front of his face.

"What do we have?" He asked trying to connect his thoughts.

* * *

The Impala roared to life as Dean fired her up. Asher threw her bag in the back seat and slid in next to it, only to have the front seat come back against her knees. She wasn't used to small vehicles. The only thing her grandfather had ever owned were pick-up trucks. She pulled the back pack up to her chest and rested her chin on it, unsure as to where her life would lead.

* * *

The night set in quickly and they pulled into a bar to grab a bite to eat. Upon entering they sat at a table and Asher took her jacket off, slinging it onto the back of the chair. She sat down, her eyes scanning the dive. The waitress approached with a smile and set her gaze on Dean, who shot a lady killing smile back at her.

"What can I do for ya'll tonight?" She asked.

"I'll take a Cheeseburger with extra onion…" Asher heard Dean speaking but it fazed away and her gaze settled on a man at the bar. Sam nudged her, suddenly taking her out of her thoughts. "You want anything?" he asked.

"Just a basket of fries, I'm not too hungry…" She said with a small smile. She waited until Sam looked away before returning her gaze to the man. Someone cleared their throat and she became suddenly annoyed. "Yes Dean?" She asked, still not breaking her gaze. The jukebox music lulled in the background.

"Checking out the scenery?" He asked sarcastically.

"You bet." Asher said, deadpan. "Do you smell that?" She asked suddenly, turning to face them.

They both looked at her confused.

"Really?" she asked, finally sighing.

The food came and the boys talked for a bit about the lead Sam had found while Asher played with her French fries unhappily. Finally she couldn't take it anymore, she excused herself from the table politely and made her way to the bar. The boys watched as she sidled her way in next to the guy she had been eyeing up.

"She gives you a run for your money." Sam said smirking at Dean. "Also much better looking than you."

Dean frowned at Sam. "It's a cock fest in here. Wouldn't be hard if you had a set of tits."

Sam raised an eyebrow and Dean finished off his burger, taking a swig of beer to wash it down. After a few moments, they watched as Asher was led to the dance floor by the man. She flashed a dazzling smile at him as she placed her hand on the nape of his neck, undoubtedly flirting. His arm wrapped around the small of her back as he took her free hand and they started to slow dance.

"This is ridiculous…"Dean said getting up and walking over to the bar where the waitress was wiping down some dishes. Sam settled back in his chair in disbelief. He now had two Deans to deal with and he wouldn't have guessed Asher to be like that. As he watched the man smoothly talk to Asher he saw something flash across her face. Almost like she felt slightly uncomfortable. Sam leaned forward, studying her posture, it was still guarded. He looked over to Dean who was leaning against the bar trying to work his magic. As the song came to a close, Sam looked back just in time to see Asher slipping her hand into the man's back pocket and leaving out the door. He groaned loudly.

"Dean!" He called out. Dean waved him off with a flip of his hand. "DEAN!" Sam called out again.

"What?" Dean asked mildly irate. Sam nodded towards the empty dance floor. Dean internally cussed the situation out and started towards Sam. A set of gunshots rang out from the parking lot. Sam jumped from his chair and headed toward the door with Dean in tow. Before they got there, two men stepped forward blocking them from going any further.

"Surely we can work something out." Dean said with a grin. Instantly their eyes turned black and he took a step back. "Apparently not…"

The people in the bar seemed to close in around them. The front doors busted open and Asher stood with her gun drawn. She had blood spattered down the front of her white shirt. Everyone was silent, not sure who would make the move first. A demon reached out to grab Dean and a bullet ripped through its skull before he could do so. As the body crumpled to the ground Sam and Dean bolted into action and an all-out bar brawl ensued. Dean plowed through the demon that stood between him and Sam and the boys brought out the guns.

Asher took a deep breath, time seemed to slow down. She shot off five more rounds, each taking a place in a skull, dropping five more demons. _9 more…_ she thought as she took cover behind a garbage can momentarily to reload the revolver. _6 bullets left…_ She slid the bullets into the cylinder and clicked it shut. Tucking in she did a side roll into the brawl ensuing, nothing seemed like a good shot. Asher stood gracefully, shoulders back, posture ready for an opening. A demon lunged at her and perfection faltered, the Anaconda skittered across the tiled floor. Her head snapped against the floor as the demon stepped down hard on her wrist. She gritted her teeth and brought her foot up hard into his stomach, a second of opportunity arose and she rolled out from underneath it, grabbing the Colt firmly. As the demon lunged at Asher again, she brought the gun to its forehead just in time, splattering brain matter everywhere. The corpse fell on top of her and she shoved it off, scrambling to her feet. Bullets whizzed through the air as Dean took out a few more. Another Demon appeared and shoved Asher against the wall, ripping the gun out of her hand. A chair smashed against the back of its head, showering her with shards of wood. Sam stood ready to receive the Demons wrath as it turned, letting her go. She grabbed the shattered chair leg and stabbed it into the demons spine at the nape of its neck. As it collapsed, she grabbed the gun back and turned, finishing off the last demon that was pinning Dean to the bar.

Sam ran to Dean and pulled the corpse off of him as she stood and watched, breathing hard. The demon with the chair leg embedded in its neck moaned and she unloaded the remaining four bullets into its head.

"Trigger happy?"

Asher looked up to see Dean, fire blazing in her eyes, he was exhausted yet still a smart-ass. With a sigh, she sat down in a booth and leaned her head back against the wall.


	8. More Than a Feeling

I'm going to be adding more to the original story and expanding to give the story more girth and explanation. This particular section is going to play into the way some episodes parody other shows or events and will give the story some light humor. More action will be in the next chapter, and also more back story will be given from Asher. I hope you like this, feedback is always appreciated.

* * *

Asher stepped out of the bathroom making a sad attempt to towel dry her hair. Feeling clean and refreshed she sat on the bed and let herself fall back into the comfort of the bed. Pulling the blankets closely to her chin she curled up into a ball, stealing most of them. Sam looked up from the table, immersed in his lap top again. He grinned at her and leaned back.

"I'm glad you feel better." He said, watching as Dean wordlessly went into the bathroom next to shower.

She eyed Sam from the cocoon she had made. "This is going to sound crazy… but it feels good to be out hunting again. Hasn't been the same since my grandfather died. The only time I did it after that was when something was encroaching on my turf." Asher stretched out, "It feels… natural."

Sam closed the laptop and stood, coming to sit on the bed next to her. "Dean was right." He stated finally, his grin widening.

Asher sat up slowly, confusion crossing her features. "About what?" She said flatly.

"Having a death wish." He said truthfully.

"I'm not so sure about that…" She replied

"Then why didn't you tell us that the bar was full of demons and how did you know?"

"I did tell you, you just didn't figure it out." Asher shifted uncomfortably on the bed.

Sam looked at her confused just as Dean came out of the bathroom.

"That was fast…" He said.

"Heard something about demons." Dean replied plainly, the towel wrapped haphazardly around his waist.

"I asked if you guys could smell that. I was referring to the place reeking of sulfur. You seriously didn't smell anything?" Asher asked, ignoring Dean completely.

"Not a thing." Sam replied wincing.

"Maybe it's that angel mojo you have." Dean chimed in as he sorted through his bags, searching for clean clothes.

"I never thought about it too much…" She replied shrugging her shoulders.

"Had to be…" Sam said furrowing his brow. "And here I thought you were a flirt like Dean."

Asher laughed and both boys jumped, they hadn't ever heard that out of her, her seriousness usually instilled on her every day demeanor. "Really?" A grin from ear to ear plastered her face. "Turned out that tool of a demon knew what I was. He attacked me right outside the bar. I think he thought I was unarmed and if he got me away from you two I'd be an easy target."

Dean came over and slapped her on the back, "Well, Happy. Next time try not to get us killed." He walked back towards the bathroom with his clothes in tow.

* * *

The next day came and went as they were back on track for the journey onward. The roads grew long and the days seemed to drag out. When they finally reached the Washington state border Asher leaned forward resting her chin on the front seat.

"So, why do we reallllyyy need to go after a Vamp nest?" Asher asked wincing.

"People are disappearing mysteriously." Sam said looking back at her.

"People disappear every day…" She groaned.

"In Forks, Washington?" Dean said with a stupid grin on his face.

Asher looked sideways at Dean, sighing. "A cliché Vampire town that a best-selling book was set in… Sounds great." She said sarcastically, sitting back.

"I've always wanted to see a sparkly vampire." Dean replied. Sam chuckled mostly to himself.

"I don't want to see any vampires." Asher said sulking.

"You can stay at the motel. No one said you had to come along. No demons to seduce here…" Dean grinned.

"Probably filled with groupie vampire whores though huh?" She hit back sarcastically.

"We can only hope." He said looking in the rear view mirror at her.

* * *

After stopping to stretch their legs at a gas station, Asher got out as Dean pumped gas and went inside. She browsed through the magazine section trying to find any books they might have. Flipping through a few her eyes rested on a cover that got her attention. She smiled as she snatched it up and almost skipped to the register. Pulling out a few crumpled bills from her pocket she smoothed them onto the counter, telling the man to keep the change. Sauntering out to the car she jumped in and settled back in the seat, a smile still sprawled across her face. Sam and Dean finally got back in after ten minutes to find Asher with her nosed stuffed into a book.

"You read?" Dean asked incredulously as he shut the door to the impala. He glanced into the rear view mirror just as she looked up.

"Like a fiend." She replied with a smirk before looking back down at the book. Sam gave Dean a shit eating grin.

"Fucking nerds…" Dean muttered under his breath.

* * *

They reached Forks by nightfall, stopping at a motel room for the night. Asher was fast asleep in the back seat with the book clutched to her chest. Getting out of the car, Dean sighed looking back at her. Sam leaned against the roof of the car, knowing Dean was mentally arguing with himself.

"Gonna wake her up?" He asked, eyeing Dean as he stood trying to figure out if he wanted to move her. "You're getting soft."

Dean gave Sam a look and shoved Asher's knee, "Wake up." He said gruffly.

She started, dropping the book to the floor board. Gingerly and half asleep she picked it up and grabbed her bag before clambering out of the vehicle. She walked in zombie-like and laid down on the first bed she found, not bothering to cover up. She was out like a light in an instant. Sam and Dean walked in with their bags and Sam put his things down next to the bed she was on. He pulled the book from her arms softly and looked down at the cover.

"Pride and Prejudice…" He said surprised, "Haven't seen this since college."

"Never heard of that garbage." Dean replied setting his bag down on his own bed.

Sam sighed and set the book on the night stand, "You know, it wouldn't hurt to be nice. It's not her fault she is stuck with us."

"Never said it was." Dean replied casually taking off his jacket and throwing it down on the unused portion of his bed.

"Then what is your problem? Cas is back, things are almost back to normal." Sam reasoned taking off his own jacket and covering Asher with it carefully.

"I don't know man… I just have a bad feeling about this whole situation. Like this is bigger than us." Dean replied sitting on his bed.

"Bigger than us?" Sam asked, his eyebrows raising in surprise. "Lucifer… was bigger than us. Azazel was bigger than us. What hasn't been bigger than us?" He stammered.

Dean looked at him solemnly. "Yeah, you are right…" He said finally, glancing over at Asher. "Honestly. I feel like she is doomed either way. She's damned if Crowley gets her and anything that comes near us dies."

Sam shrugged. "We'll make it work. At least she's more durable?" He replied trying to lighten the mood.

Dean smiled, "Yeah, I guess she's got that and that bad attitude that rears up every now and then."

"Don't think too much about it Dean. She's got a better chance than if we just leave her somewhere." Sam concluded turning off the light and laying down next to Asher.

Quiet filled the room for a moment until Dean finally laid down. He sighed into the darkness. "You always did pick the freaks to sleep with Sammy."

Sam chuckled and turned over to sleep.


	9. When the Night Was Young

_A/N From this chapter on the story is going to really pick up. I apologize for cliffies but they keep the story fresh. I already have the next chapter written, will post after a bit. Hope you enjoy :) _

* * *

A light rain fell as Asher stood leaning against the Impala, her arms folded tightly across her chest. The police station loomed in front of her and she huffed out a breath of air. The town felt heavy to her, air being squeezed from her lungs. Pulling the jacket tighter to her to keep the rain out she looked down the street.

She watched as a group of teenagers laughed walking by her on the sidewalk, toting their heavy backpacks. Biting her lip she looked back at the police station and reached down to her pocket, fingering the phone Dean had given her early that morning. Sighing, she pushed off of the car and began to follow the kids.

Sam and Dean exited the police station minutes later, the door slamming hard behind them. They discussed possibilities of the young girls going missing in the small town and were lost in conversation. Looking away from Sam for a moment Dean stopped suddenly, his words trailing off into nothing. Sam traced his expression down the sidewalk and to the car. Something obviously missing from the big picture.

"She can't sit her ass still can she?" Dean asked irritably. Sam grinned slightly and pulled his cell phone out, waving it at Dean.

"She's easily tracked now." He replied. He hit the 3rd speed dial and the phone rang twice before she answered.

"Hey what's up." Asher greeted as a statement. She sounded out of breath and preoccupied.

"Where you heading?" Sam asked nonchalant.

"Following a group of kids down Orchard street."

"Just a random group of kids? That sounds like a huge lead." Sam replied sarcastically.

Dean snatched the phone from his hand, "Get your ass back here Happy." He said gruffly into the phone. There was a heavy silence suddenly followed by a snap and more silence. He looked down at the phone in disbelief. "You've got to be kidding me. She hung up on me!"

Sam looked at him dubiously. "Orchard street?" He asked getting into the Impala.

Dean reluctantly got in the car and revved the Impala to life. He put the vehicle in drive and started forward before slamming on the breaks suddenly. Crowley stood before the vehicle, looking rather unpleased with the weather. With a quick flick of his hand he attempted to swat away water droplets on his jacket. Momentarily he glanced to the boys and grimaced, unsure that he wanted to see them at all.

Sam looked uncertainly at Dean who returned a stern look before getting out of the vehicle angrily. Sam waited a moment in the car while he hurriedly typed a text message to Asher.

"What do you want Crowley?" Dean asked leaning against the hood of the car and crossing his arms.

"If I wanted something I would have taken it." Crowley stated simply, rolling his eyes. "Have you lost the mutt yet?" He glanced at Sam as he got out of the car.

"Mutt?" Sam asked confusion crossing his soft features.

"The angel halfbreed. The mutt." Crowley replied, exasperated.

"Don't know what you are talking about." Dean said shaking off his aggravation.

"A lot like the tablet eh? And Kevin Tran miraculously being saved. That's a crock of shit, don't you think?" Crowley walked towards Dean with a savage look on his face, "You have what is mine but no worries. I need you to keep the mutt safe for me." He tapped impatiently on the hood of the Impala.

Dean sat quietly pretending to be confused but Sam knew Crowley wasn't going to give up so easily. "If that's the case then why are you here?" Sam asked, unable to hold back any longer.

"I see you are playing cat and mouse. Figured I could drop by, check on my parcel and help you boys out. The house you seek is located out by Grader Creek Hill."

Dean furrowed his brow, "How did you know what we were here for?"

"What else is going on in this fiction riddled town. Who would be stupid enough to start a vampire coven near a hot spot like this? Dumb ones these vamps." Crowley said with a bored smirk. "Now. Your lovely mutt is on her way back, I must get going. Tends to be a bit skittish around me"

Before Sam could protest Crowley was gone. One look from Dean and they dashed back to the car and took off.

* * *

Asher stood looking down at her phone, frowning. 'Don't come back,' was all Sam texted her. She sighed and shut the phone off, letting it slip into her pocket. While she wasn't entirely sure what that meant she started off in the direction she had come from anyway. If there ever was a time to listen to the Winchesters yet, she hadn't found it. The rain started coming down harder and following the kids had led to absolutely nothing exciting, just gossip about boys and parties. Before she rounded the next street the Impala screeched around the corner. She stopped suddenly and tucked the stray strands of hair behind her ear, impatient to hear an explanation. The look of relief on Sam's face when he saw her confused her.

"What happened?" She asked as she clambered into the back seat, inhaling deeply trying to catch her breath from walking fast to get back.

"Nothing, just worried about you. Took off like a bat out of hell." Sam said heavily.

"You're lying. What happened?" She asked again.

"Got some leads, that's what happened." Dean replied, somewhat unnerved. His tone perplexed her and she sat back into the seat as they took off for the motel. She studied his face in the rear view mirror until he made eye contact with her. Asher looked away quickly biting her lip. A lead meant another step closer to the vamps and she wasn't sure if she was entirely ready. Demons sure, she felt extremely comfortable in slaying them. Vamps made her skin crawl. Curling her arms in, Asher hugged her body, half from anticipation and half from the cold setting in.

* * *

Once back at the motel room Asher raided the refrigerator. Both Winchesters were awfully silent and kept shooting each other looks. She rolled her eyes and sat down at the table with a beer. Using her belt buckle she popped the lid open and tossed it in the sink. Propping her boots up on the table she took a swig and leaned back comfortably.

Dean looked over at her as he took a seat on the bed, pulling his boots off one by one. "Wouldn't get so comfortable Happy. We got work to do tomorrow. Best get some shut eye."

Asher tilted her head to the side, perplexed. "I'd rather soak up every minute I have not slaying vamps in all honesty. Send me an army of demons and I'd rather take that on."

"But being tired and hungover is the perfect cocktail for such things eh?" he asked, amusement gleaming in his eyes.

"I don't know. You tell me?" She replied back with a smirk.

"Look." Dean stood up and walked by her to the fridge. He took out a beer and popped it open before taking a seat across from Asher. "If I could leave you behind for one hunt, I would. But it's just not in the cards right now."

Sam moseyed over and leaned against Dean's chair. He looked exhausted and worried. "Dean's right for once… But you just have to trust us. We have to keep you safe until we figure out what is going on with everything."

Dean's phone suddenly started ringing and he looked at it with concern. "I'll be right back, have to take this call."

Sam looked to Asher as Dean nearly ran outside. She was staring out the window at him as he began to pace back and forth with the cell phone pressed to his ear. "You can go to bed Sammy… I'll be ok." She said suddenly, not tearing his eyes from the window.

Sam smirked, "You know, just because Dean gets away with that doesn't mean you can."

She smiled and looked back to him, "Eh. I'll try my best."

* * *

The next day they had the area staked out, Sam would be taking the north trail and Dean and Asher would be taking the South trail. The plan was to hide out and watching for anyone who would come and go and watch the house at the same time from a distance.

Asher's boots thudded gently against the wet soil that apparently had seen days of heavy traffic. Much of the trail was covered in many shoe prints and trying to conceal anything was pointless. She silently followed Dean, fingering the blade handle attached to her hip. Her nerves felt electrified and her mind shrouded by a fear she wasn't accustomed to. Dean led her to a concealed area that still held views of both the trail and the house.

"Alright, we will keep an eye out from here." Dean instructed, gesturing at a hangover of brush and tree limbs.

Asher nodded and watched as she saw Sam slip away on the other side of the house into the brush. She let her arms fall to her side, defeated. The moment of truth was here and her nerves thrummed with energy. Her muscles screamed for her to run and all she could do was flex her hand to try to loosen them up. Daylight was faltering and the nightly move would be approaching in an hour or so. Sitting down, Asher pulled her grandfather's book from her coat and began to flip through pages while Dean kept an eye on everything. After a while of no movement in the area Asher began to feel more relaxed, resulting in her eyelids becoming droopy. Desperately looking for something to keep her attentive, she looked over at Dean who seemed beyond focused.

She punched him in the arm lightly, startling him. His annoyance faded quickly and he smirked. "Loosening up?" he asked.

"Not really," She breathed softly, "Trying to." She gave him a small grin to convey a sense of relief.

Dean laughed lightly and sighed. "I have to go take a piss, keep an eye out would you?"

Asher felt slightly uncomfortable but nodded, putting the book down, turning to get a better view.

Dean walked haphazardly, stumbling over tree roots and rocks on his way to get out of Asher's line of sight. As he relieved himself against a tree he thought he heard something. He paused, taking note of any noises going on around him. Nothing happened, the only sounds came from the night in the forest. He zipped his fly and pulled his jacket in tighter as the night air nipped at him.

A yell erupted from the night followed by a scuffling noise. He took off back in the direction he had come from, hoping that Asher had seen anything going on.

"Son of a bitch…" he breathed as Sam came running across the woods towards him, huffing from wind loss. Dean stood staring at an empty hideout, Asher's book lay splayed out on the pine needle ridden ground.


	10. Renegade

_Darkness consumed the forest and the dirt was soaked in blood. Asher let out a deep shuddering breath as she tried to scoot across it on her stomach, trying to make as little noise as possible. She stopped suddenly as a dark figure lay on the ground before her. Her mind swarmed with possibilities but deep down she knew the truth, it was her grandfather. Tears welled in her eyes as she pulled herself up to the body and tried to make out the face. As her eyes adjusted she muffled a small sob. A torn hole that gaped in his neck still had blood trickling out of it into the pool that lay beneath him. Biting her lip she let her head fall down onto his chest and cried silently. The only person she had left in life lay dead beneath her._

"_Asher!" someone called out in the night. She lifted her head as her breathing hitched and she clambered to her feet shakily. A flashlight waved through the dark causing her to flinch when it finally rested on her. She lifted an arm up to block the light. _

"_Jesus… Asher?!" _

_She recognized the voice and ran to the figure immediately, crashing into John's open arms._

* * *

The cold floor radiated into Asher's skin, waking her from sleep. She groaned and slowly pulled herself off of the concrete floor, her muscles aching like they hadn't been used in more than a day. Lying back against the wall she looked around, trying to focus her eyes once more and the nightmare replaying in her mind. The smell was that of a dank basement and the walls felt moist. Something moved in the dark causing her to stiffen. A moan emitted from the figure that sat against the opposite wall. A tremor ran through Asher's body and she pulled her legs close to her. Feeling in her boot she realized that all of her weapons had been stripped from her.

The door swung open, light flooding the room. Asher flinched and shielded her eyes as a man walked over to a girl figure, the one who had been moaning. The girl was dressed in a white dress that had blood on it. Her arms covered in scratches and her neck had many feeding marks. A chill ran through Asher's spine when everything came flooding back. Suddenly realizing where she was her chest constricted and her breathing fastened. The man looked over to Asher as he grabbed the girl by the arm, hoisting her to her feet. He smirked and pulled her close to him, eyeing Asher up.

"Ah the new meat is awake. You ready for the time of your life?"

"How long have I been here for?" Asher demanded suddenly reaching up to feel her own neck which felt clear of any marks. She breathed a small sigh of relief.

"If you're asking if your boy toys have come for you, no. They aren't either if they don't have a death wish. You're on your own now, ready for the feeding." He made a quick whistling noise as he dragged the other girl away. Two more men clambered down the stairs and through the door towards Asher. She stood slowly raising her arms as if surrendering but as they got closer to her she swung out as the closest one. They were extremely fast and knocked her feet out from underneath her, causing her to hit the ground hard. Within moments they were on top of her, one of them pulling her forearm straight and tying a band around her bicep. Asher yelled out, struggling to get free as one of the vampires pulled a syringe out of his pocket. She thought for a moment in terror that she saw the glint of his fangs. She kicked hard nailing one of them in the shin but he just pushed down harder on her body, stuffing all of the air and fight out of her lungs. The needle entered her arm and all she could do was lay there and watch.

* * *

Dean paced back and forth in the motel, trying to come up with any sort of plan that didn't involve dying. Sam had gone out, frustrated that Dean had no will to just walk into the vampires nest and tear the place apart looking for Asher. Deep down he knew she had a few days at most but hoped they would hold her for a chance to figure out why the Winchester's were there in the first place. He flipped his cell phone open angrily only to find nothing.

"Shit…" He murmured slamming his hand down on the table. He rubbed his forehead in vein, trying to come up with an answer. Six hours had passed and the sun was high in the sky. Running on no sleep he sat down, tossing the cell phone aside. Repeatedly he told himself they wouldn't feed until the night and hopefully not on her. His cell phone began to vibrate on the table violently and Dean snatched it up quickly. Flipping it open he saw the name scrolled across the screen and he let out a reassured breath.

* * *

Asher let out panicked breaths and squeezed her eyes shut. The vampires had bound her arms behind her back and left her on the cement floor. The cold seemed to reverberate through her as flashing colors and things she couldn't make out danced in the shadows of her confines. Her nerves seemed to be jumping under her skin and she could hear the pounding of her heart against her skull. The window she had noticed earlier on was now dark and that made her heart race even more. Thoughts that were disconnected in her deliria made her jerk against her restraints. The first effects of whatever drug they had given her had washed over her in euphoria. Asher's euphoria quickly turned into a bad trip and random imagined movements and creations drifted in and out for what had seemed like forever. Scooting forward and trying to find strength to sit up she moved forward across the floor. A noise halted her movement and her eyes felt like they were going to explode. Quickly she used any adrenaline she had left to swing herself up against the wall. The noise coming from the door began to get louder and Asher flinched against the wall, her eardrums feeling suddenly explosive. Willing her legs to stand she slid up the wall and stumbled forward, her eyes playing tricks on her. When the door swung open she put all of her body weight into throwing herself into the person.

A male let out a hardened noise and fell over with a thud, Asher on top of him. She started to knee the person as hard as she could, trying to ignore her heart that felt like it was going to explode out of her chest.

"Jesus Christ! Asher! It's me!" The voice called out trying to push her off of him.

She made a muffled sound as the male grabbed her by the shoulders trying to get her to look at them in the little light there was.

"No…. nooo… get away… I can't…. I can't breathe…" She stammered trying to work out of his grasp with what little strength she had left.

"Asher…. Asher listen please. It's me…. It's Dean." He said shaking her shoulders a bit trying to knock some sense into her. Suddenly the door slammed back closed and the deadbolt relocked. Dean cursed under his breath letting her go and scrambling to the door. There was no way to open from the side they were trapped on.

"Son of a bitch…" He whispered letting it go and hoping the rest of his plan would unfold without him. He heard Asher gasping on the floor and she sounded like she was weeping. "Happy… What the hell is wrong with you…" Dean asked returning to her side and kneeling to grab her.

"My heart… is going to explode… And you have…. The face of a demon." She stammered trying to focus what little eye sight she had.

Dean's brow furrowed in confusion as he reached out finding her neck. As his fingers touched where her artery was she jolted back, surprised by the sudden contact. He sighed and pulled her roughly to him as she struggled to be free, feeling her pulse thud against his fingers. It was a hard and fast pulse like she was on drugs or high adrenaline. "I will untie you if you promise to stop freaking out." He said reaching for the bindings on her hands.

"They drugged me… "she mumbled trying to focus her thoughts.

"Shit…" Dean muttered trying to fumble with the bindings. He got them undone and pulled her onto his lap carefully, leaning back against the wall. She was starting to shiver uncontrollably and jumped at the touch of his hand on her shoulder as he tried to warm her up. "You're going to have to try to calm down, it only makes it worse." He pulled his jacket off and wrapped it around her, pulling it tightly in so she didn't lose any more body heat. Slowly but surely, the shivering ceased and her breathing slowed, crashing as she began to come down off of the drug.

Dean sighed, resting his head against the wall. Guilt washed over him as he recalled the last two weeks. Everything they had done had gotten Asher in a deeper pit of pain and this job had dug the knife a little deeper. Grabbing his phone he flipped it open, only to find it had no service in the basement. He cursed again under his breath putting it back into his pocket. Asher's weight settled deeper into his chest as she fell further into a deep sleep.

The door handle rattled a bit before swinging open. Dean pulled a knife from his pocket and hid it under her limp body, waiting for the vampires to approach them. There were two of them, young and agile, both with toothy grins.

"Well hello boys, welcome to the party." Dean said smirking at them both. His smile faded when three more joined them.

* * *

Asher had been ripped from Dean's arms and there had been nothing he could do about it. They bound him firmly and dragged him up the stairs, one straggling behind carrying Asher's limp body behind them. The house creaked in the darkness, few lights turned on to guide the way. They came to a large dining hall where many vampires had gathered, awaiting the ritual they had been promised. Dean looked around, Sam wasn't anywhere to be found. Shoved into a chair he was fastened tightly by his ankles to the legs of it and his arms secured behind the backing. They fashioned Asher in a similar way but left her feet as she wasn't much more than a noodle at the moment. Her head lolled forward, resting serenely against her chest that was rising and falling gently, ensuring she was still alive. Dean began to panic, if Sam didn't get there soon they could both be toast. He had hid the knife in the back of his pants but there was no getting to it now. A vampire walked out that Dean vaguely recognized as one of the ones who had walked into the basement first. His complexion was dark, as was his hair and his muscles rippled through his white button up shirt. He stepped forward smiling at Dean.

"Ahh… one of the Winchester boys. Glad you could make it to the show. I can only wonder where your brother is… Oh that's right. We took him not too long ago as well. He should be showing up to the party any minute." The vampire paused, casually rolling up his sleeve to expose his forearm.

"Lucas. Where are the other girls?"

The vampire stopped rolling his sleeve up, slightly peeved for a moment. "The boys are here for the feast… This one is for play. We will keep her around for a while." Lucas walked away from Dean and stood in front of Asher. He gently raised her chin up with a finger as if inspecting her features, then let her chin drop again. A scuffle came from behind the vampires and they moved out of the way, allowing another vampire through who was wrestling Sam into the area. Dean normally would be miffed at the sight of his secondary plan falling through but the vampire carrying Sam brought a smile to his face. Benny stood holding Sam firmly in a hold nobody could get out of without breaking an arm. Within seconds Sam was wrestled into a chair while Benny stood triumphantly near the banister.

"Thank you for bringing a snack to the party, brother." Lucas said casually waving an arm towards Sam, who glowered back at him. Sam shot Dean a dirty look and in return got a smug grin. Benny remained nonchalant, not giving his motives away and Sam was immediately bound to a chair. As Lucas kneeled before Asher, Dean didn't feel so smug anymore, he wasn't sure why Benny wasn't taking action and why he had allowed Sam to be tied up. A moment of panic hitched his breathing but he trusted Benny so he went with it, accepting it as best as he could. He only hoped Benny knew that Asher wasn't meant to be bait.

Lucas moved towards her neck, inhaling deeply and smiling. "You smell amazing..." He whispered as if she were conscious. He frowned slightly at the lack of heartbeat and pulled a syringe out of his pocket.

"Don't you fucking touch her you piece of shit!" Dean yelled out trying to avert attention. He looked to Benny frantically who wasn't returning the glance. Not a single movement was made by anyone in the room as Dean pulled hard at his restraints, trying to get them to give out.

Sam looked over at Dean with scrutiny, "This was your big plan?"

Dean gritted his teeth and watched as Lucas handed the syringe off to a fellow vamp who took the liberties of injecting into Asher's tied back arm. Lucas smiled still squatting in front of her as she sudden took a gasping breath in, her eyes opening in shock. They shone with an intensity mirrored to what Dean had saw when she had finished off the demons at the bar and his blood ran cold. Her bindings immediately tightened and she started to panic. He grinned a toothy smile back at her and pulled a knife out of his pocket.

"Atta girl… I love to hear that…" He licked his lips thoughtfully, "heartbeat."

Asher focused on Lucas suddenly, her breathing increasing in intensity. "Who the Hell are you?"

"Now now… is that anyway to treat your host?" He took the knife and placed it to her cheek. She stayed still, her brows suddenly furrowing. "If you were going to cut me you would've done it already…" Asher whispered. Lucas looked at her inquisitively, moving the knife slowly down her cheek and tracing her jaw bone. She gritted her teeth and let her arms relax in the bindings.

"See, not so bad is it?" He crooned, now almost nose to nose with her. The knife slid lower down the side of her throat and suddenly he nicked it with ease. Asher made a small groaning noise as her face contorted in pain. Crimson blood ran down her neck in a small stream and Lucas inhaled, shuddering as he did so. He had so much control but her blood smelled so sweet.

"Leave her the fuck alone!" Dean yelled trying once more, staring Benny down like a rabid animal.

Lucas looked over slightly annoyed and stood, making his way towards Dean. He raised the knife ready to strike him but was interrupted by a small voice.

"Wait…" Asher stammered, "Tell me something…"

Lucas's features softened and he turned back to her, "What?"

"Do you like to play with your food?" She asked smiling. The room filled with whispers, with a wave of his hand Lucas silenced them.

"Excuse me?" He asked raising an eyebrow and shifting back towards her.

"You versus me. One on one. I win, you die and we walk out alive. You win, I become a pet. All yours for the feeding." She proposed trying to keep her voice from wavering. Her eyes gleamed with the adrenaline pumping through her veins, waking her every muscle and fiber of her being. She looked over apologetically at the Winchesters momentarily, silencing any protests they had before returning a gaze to Lucas.

"You couldn't take on two of my men when you first got here… You have no chance." Lucas joked, smiling and gaining laughs from a few of the vampires.

"You also just gave me a dose of adrenaline, I have ten minutes until I crash. What do you have to lose then?" Asher hoped that she could pull off the plan in her mind, if not she might be dead and so would the boys. It was time to face her fears or die trying.

Lucas stood for a moment surveying her before flick his hand through the air, signaling for her to be unbound. He placed the blade firmly in the back of his pants and rolled his long sleeves up. Asher rubbed her wrists gingerly before standing, a bit wobbly at first. Checking the cut on her neck she noticed it had slowed in bleeding.

"Nine minutes." She whispered lunging suddenly at him, swinging and missing by a long shot. He seemed to play with her letting her think she was going to land a blow before finally swinging around and slamming an elbow into her ribs, knocking the wind out of her. She gasped for a brief second before ducking another swing and replacing it with a swinging kick, knocking his legs out from underneath him. She stood triumphantly stumbling back a few steps while he regained himself. He jumped up quickly and they paced in a circle, waiting for the other to attack.

"Six." Lucas stated making the move she was waiting for. He landed a hard blow to her jaw slightly jumbling her senses but allowed her to recover. Rubbing her jaw she grimaced, feeling the bruising already beginning. "Five" She said breathily lunging forward again, this time knocking him to the ground in a tangle of blind hits until finally he was on top of her. Both of them were suffering from mortal wounds despite one of them actually having a heartbeat.

"I'm afraid you are out of time." He grinned as the world began to blur for her. The noises erupting from all around her faded out as his teeth sank into her neck.


	11. Rhiannon

A strange calm settled over Asher as Lucas's lips settled on her neck, his teeth planted firmly draining the life from her body. She had imagined death by a vampire to be riddled with pain and agony but instead peace and a sense of intimacy laced her mind. Her body was relaxed and Lucas's arm was wrapped under her torso supporting her form while his other hand gently moved to the side of her face, caressing her cheek softly. Her breathing hitched and momentarily she thought she could drift away like this, an intimate moment she never thought she would ever experience. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a movement towards her. It was the strange vampire who had brought Sam in to the gathering.

Something snapped in her mind, her grandfather drifting through her thoughts. Remembering her plan suddenly she reached with what little strength she had and felt her hand close around the hilt of the knife that was tucked into the back of Lucas's pants. As her mind began to fade she plunged the knife into the back of his neck, severing the spinal code. Gasping he released her realizing what had happened and she twisted the blade sharply around his neck, taking his head clean off. Blood poured down on her as her thoughts raced back into clarity. The adrenaline shot was gone but a small amount of renewed energy of her own replaced it and she rolled his body off of her. A hand wrapped around her arm and yanked her to her feet again. Asher wobbled momentarily as she tried to make out the event unfolding in front of her eyes.

"Benny. Nice to meet you." The vampire said quickly, turning Asher around and positioning himself back to back with her for defense. But nothing happened, the vampires didn't attack. Asher's mind swarmed trying to make out the swirling colors and vague chatter.

"I'm going to die here Benny…" She mumbled, her words slurring together.

"I'm afraid I can't let that happen Miss Asher." Benny replied, backing up and forcing her to walk towards the Winchesters, still in a defensive position. "Now you go and untie them there boys and get out the door yonder, I don't want to hear a peep out of you." Asher walked forward unsteadily, the boys mouths were moving but she didn't hear what was coming out as she cut their bindings. Within moments she felt Sam dragging her towards the door while Dean stayed back arguing with Benny.

"Sam wait… Dean…" She said trying to be as coherent as possible as the blood loss finally began to take hold.

"He's coming Ash… We gotta get you out of here…" Sam silently panicked as she began to go limp. "DEAN! NOW!" He yelled

Dean hesitated but looked back at his brother carrying Asher, her eyes slowly closing. "Benny, this is a death trap…" He pleaded

"I'll be back by midnight, leave the door unlocked." Benny replied smoothly, laced with confidence. Dean looked at him doubtfully but turned and ran towards Sam who was pulling Asher through the door.

* * *

Asher was barely awake when they got back to the motel room but they managed to help her in despite her condition. Blood was everywhere and she wasn't sure how much of it was hers. Feeling gutted she made her way to the bathroom, silently willing the Winchesters to let her be. After gently showering in ice cold water to keep herself conscious she got out and quickly changed into a pair of over-sized pajamas and a fitted tee shirt. Wiping the mirror clean with a swipe of the hand she stared in the mirror, her piercing green eyes gazing back at her. Leaning with her hands on the porcelain she noticed the dark circles under her eyes. Her stomach dropped when her gaze dropped to the holes in her neck. She reached up and gingerly touched them, slightly gagging. The cut in her neck only intensified this as she recalled the horrific events. A tap came on the door making her startle. Sighing she rested her hands back on the sink to support herself.

"You can come in…" Asher acknowledged, barely audible.

Dean poked his head in momentarily to make sure she was decent before fully entering the bathroom. "You ok?" He asked leaning against the wall, surveying her weak stance.

She made a small laugh with a sad smile. "How many times have you boys asked me that and I've only known you for a few weeks?"

Dean cracked a smirk. "Just looking out for you." He stated simply.

Asher closed her eyes and bit her lip, trying to contain the building emotions inside of her mind. "I've had better days…" She admitted.

Dean sighed and pushed off of the wall, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a roll of gauze and medical tape. After a moment Asher reluctantly sat down on the edge of the bathtub, letting Dean dress the wounds. "You're really quiet…" He stated.

"I'm still processing..." She whispered, staring out into space.

"Well stop. It's done and you…" Dean cut the tape and secured the bandage, "need to sleep for at least a day."

Asher looked over at him, her face dead pan. "Who was that vampire…Benny I think you called him?"

"Another day…" Dean replied, his face expression suddenly grim. He stood and helped Asher to her feet. She was too tired to argue and followed him back out to the bedroom. The moment her head hit the pillow her body flooded with relief. Sam was already passed out on the other bed so Dean shut the lights off and laid down next to Asher.

"Ash… Hey… " Dean started, one last question plaguing his mind. The only response he got was a soft sound of breathing as she was already out cold. He sighed and rolled over as his phone started to vibrate on the side table. He flipped it open to answer it.

"Benny?" He asked sitting up for a moment.

"Hey Dean, listen… I know I said midnight but it's looking bad. I'll swing by tomorrow after I patch myself up." Benny replied.

"You ok?" Dean mumbled rubbing his tired eyes.

"Yeah. I'll be ok… I picked up some of Asher's things… See you in the morning."

The phone clicked, Dean shut his cell phone and laid down reluctantly. As he started to shut his eyes Asher shifted suddenly, her back pressed up to his. Sighing he let it go and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

The morning sun blinded Asher as it swept through the loosely drawn curtains. Voices from outside made her reluctantly open her eyes and she rubbed them tiredly as she sat up, her tee shirt sliding half way down her shoulder. Once again all of the memories came flooding back to her and she snapped awake, clambering out of bed. She stumbled to the door and whipped it open, the light once more blinding her. She shielded her face and tried to make out the people standing outside who had suddenly gone silent.

"Morning sunshine." Came a familiar voice. As her eyes adjusted she noticed the Winchesters standing with the vampire that had stayed behind to clean up the leftovers. It was his southern drawl that had greeted her warmly.

"Hey Asher… why don't you go back in and relax, I'll be in in a minute…"Dean spoke up suddenly, breaking the awkward silence. She nodded lightly and backed back into the motel room, shutting the door behind her. Her stomach suddenly growled loudly and she went to the mini fridge, hoping for food to be there. There was none. Frowning she stood again suddenly a chill running up her spine. She turned and startled, Castiel standing only feet from her.

"Jesus Christ…" Asher said through gritted teeth, her hand on her chest trying to slow her breathing.

"No… my name is Castiel." He replied stoically.

Asher gave him a sideways glance as she went and sat down on the bed. "What do you want?" She asked sighing. She stretched her legs and pulled a pillow into her arms, resting her chin on it. Castiel cast her a morose look and something shiny came from his sleeve. A long, metal dagger was gripped firmly in his hand.

"Cas?" She asked tensing momentarily before he held it out to her, the hilt ready for the taking. Asher held her breath for a moment and released it, gingerly reaching out to take the blade while not breaking eye contact with Castiel. "What is it?"

He sighed and reached into his coat pocket pulling out a pendant on a chain and holding that out for her as well. Asher crooked an eyebrow in confusion. "They were your fathers." Castiel said finally. "If you wear the pendent no angels will be able to locate you. You can stop with the runes on your arm. Seemed much more prudent."

Before she could speak, the door swung open, Dean, Benny, and Sam pouring in through it. She returned her gaze to find Castiel gone. Sam stopped suddenly looking at Asher who still held the dagger and necklace.

"What?" She asked suddenly.

"Where in the hell did you get that?!" He stammered, stalking over to her.

"This?" She asked holding up the dagger. "Cas just gave it to me."

"Cas was here?!" Dean asked snatching the dagger from her hand. "This is an angel blade."

"Okay… and what does that mean to me?" She asked crossing her arms, the pendent still in her hand.

"I don't know why he gave it to you…"Sam said looking to Dean for answers.

"He said it was my fathers." She replied quietly.

"Cas. Where are you?" Dean asked out loud. No reply came and Dean looked irate.

"Listen, we can figure this out later." Benny said coming forward. "I need to hit the road."

Dean sighed and put his hands on his hips. "Listen Ash…" The dagger dangled loosely from one hand, "We will hang on to this…but I have some news…"

Sam sat down on the bed next to her. "Castiel is joining up with us for a few weeks and we will ask him about all of this. But for now we need you to go with Benny. Lay low for a while ok?"

"Alright." She said plainly, fidgeting with the pendent in her palm.

"Alright? That's it?" Dean asked expecting her to put up a fight.

"Yeah… I could use a little fresh air…"Asher replied shrugging.

Sam looked uncomfortable and he kept glancing at Dean, "Look, I don't like this."

"Sam I thought we were over this." Dean replied.

"Dean… He's a vampire…"

"Look, I mean to put her in no harm. You have my word. I owe Dean a favor so it's not a problem." Benny replied smoothly.

"Sam it's fine really. Benny saved our asses back there. I'll be ok." Asher interjected. "I'm just slowing you guys down anyway."

Dean grimaced for a moment before looking to Benny. He nodded back at him.

"Pack your things Happy, we're headed out."


End file.
